Unexpectations
by MushyWorks
Summary: As the heir of Vongola Inc, Tsuna has always been expected to act the part of future CEO of Vongola. One problem: he can't do anything right. But on the day his parents bring home a stray off the streets, Tsuna's world is tilted on its axis. AU 7227.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is cupcakexfactory here! Anyways, this is a 7227 fanfic that I'm writing for catxmelons, the OTHER person who uses this acct. Or rather, she doesn't really use it. _ So I have like 2 chapters written (they're long chapters imo) and umm...it's not that great. But I'm posting it on ffnet so I can see the story and remember to work on it! ^^ Here goes... **

**Chapter 1: In which No-Good Tsuna gets a brother **

Today was a day like no other.

Well, it _should _have been just any ordinary day. As ordinary as the life of Tsuna Vongola, only son of the current head of the Vongola Inc, could get. The Vongola company was famous for its cunning (and sometimes ruthless) business skills. Started by Tsuna's distant great-great-great (you get the idea) grandfather, the business quickly expanded from a modest wine producing business to an international company that had contacts in _everything. _Consumer goods, technology, and even national security were all issues the Vongola boss had to deal with daily. It was perhaps the most stressful job in the world. And maybe the most rewarding also.

Vongola executives made salaries up to 9-digits. Even in their retirement, they made hefty sums of cash by just sitting around all day. All Vongola executives were on TV almost daily, and with money and fame, _anything _is possible.

Even though the future was looking quite bright for Tsuna Vongola, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was born to the wrong family. Tsuna was the opposite of what a future Vongola boss should be like. He was abysmal in academics, athletics, and general attitude. He was neither confident or composed, rather, Tsuna was a shy, meek, stuttering, and rather _short _individual.

Even his name wasn't right. Tsuna was such a casual name, that the 'Vongola' that followed it seemed almost silly. He had expected a regal-sounding name, something that was memorable. _Tsuna _however, sounded more like an affectionate nickname for a kid. Really, he wondered at the mental state his parents were in when they decided on that atrocity of a name. (They were a _tad _slaphappy from one too many margaritas, but Tsuna, of course, didn't know that.)

As he walked down the neatly paved path, manicured apple trees shading the wide walkway and sitting areas, Tsuna thought this over in his mind. Maybe he was switched at birth or something, because a _failure _like him couldn't ever live up to the great expectation of the name _Vongola. _He knew his parents were too ashamed to admit it, but Tsuna was not particularly the best candidate for Vongola boss. He was the worst. By far, the worst.

Sighing, Tsuna moped around in his self pity for a while longer, before he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Jolting up with a loud _Hiee!_,Tsuna dropped his bag and textbooks, which crashed to the ground with a thump. Tsuna watched as the cloudless sky above him spun dizzily, and heard his heart thump like a hummingbird's wings in his eardrums, and took shallow, fast breaths before turning around and-

Oh. It was just Gokudera.

Said assaulter gave him a sheepish looking expression, before quickly blurting out, "I'm so sorry Tenth! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Tsuna winced at Gokudera's pitiful expression, before groaning and continuing down the pathway, Gokudera following eagerly like a lost puppy. Exactly like a lost puppy, actually.

"It's fine, gomen. I'm just..." At this his voice lowered and Tsuna muttered under his breath, "scared easily."

"Tenth! I picked up your books and things, I apologize for making you drop them!"

"Hayato-kun-"

"Really! If you'd like, I can hold them for you! And it's no problem if-"

"Hayato! It's fine!"

Stopping, Tsuna turned around and picked up his textbooks and school bag, tottering a bit at the weight. He started to walk again, shifting the load in his arms into a more comfortable position.

They walked to the front of the courtyard, where black limousines were parked in a line along the curb, and students were saying goodbye to their friends. Tsuna cringed and hung his head down a little, feeling the waves of hostility radiate from Gokudera. Why he had to be scary, Tsuna never knew.

Gokudera glared around, death glaring at anyone who even _looked _their way. Automatically, everyone stayed at least two meters away from the awful pair.

"Look...there goes No Good Vongola again, with his rabid guarddog..."

"Heh...what's Vongola worth? He can't even do anything right..."

"Hmph...what's with that scary look?"

Tsuna slumped more and more as the whispers around them gradually got louder and louder.

"H-Hayato, can you l-look less...scary?" Tsuna whispered frantically, staring down at the ground.

"Why? They're talking bad about the Tenth!" Gokudera growled, perhaps louder than he should have.

Face flushing with heat, Tsuna clenched his fists and stared at his sneakers intently. "St-still..."

"Tenth! G-san is here!" Gokudera was considerably happier when the crowd thinned out, leaving them alone.

Tsuna looked up, glancing around for the car, expecting to see a relatively subdued black Mercedes-Benz. Instead, the car he saw stuck out like an eyesore. A flashy, red Ferrari at that.

G reclined in the front seat, one arm slung casually over the edge of the sports car. He saw Tsuna and Gokudera and beamed, waving them over.

Tsuna stood on the other side of the car, opposite G. "G-sama! Wh-why are you driving your car today?" Usually he picked Tsuna up in the Mercedes (which was less gaudy than the Ferrari) and drove the Ferrari for his own personal use.

G was Tsuna's butler and caretaker or sorts, he drove him around and looked after Tsuna when his parents weren't home (most of the time), and acted like a father to Tsuna. G was Italian, with a shock of messy red hair. G wasn't _that _old, however, only 36, 26 years older than Tsuna himself. G didn't seem to age though, looking the same as Tsuna remembered him years ago. G had been caring for Tsuna since the day of his birth. Tsuna admired and looked up to G; he was the paternal figure that would _always _be there for him.

G grinned as wide as the cheshire cat, "I got it newly polished today," he boasted.

Gokudera was stared at the car longingly, before turning to G with an amazed gaze. "Your car..."

Tsuna sighed. Gokudera had always loved G's Ferrari, and for some reason G encouraged it.

"If you'd like, you can ride in the car later today, Hayato-kun," G smiled at him before turning to Tsuna, "Hop in. Let's go, dinner is probably ready by now."

Tsuna nodded, and bent to open the side door. Nudging the door open with his foot, he tried to slide into the car, balancing his textbooks and bag. Tsuna fell into the seat with a clumsy thump, glancing sheepishly at G. The red haired man chuckled once, already used to Tsuna's lack of grace.

Gokudera stepped back as the car's engine fired up from a low, resting purr, and stared at the car wistfully. Returning his attention to Tsuna, he grinned somewhat painfully. "I have piano lessons today, Tenth. Maybe tomorrow I'll head over to your house."

Turning away from the car, Gokudera looked back and called, "Good bye Tenth!"

Tsuna waved back with a bright smile, before buckling his seatbelt quickly as the car shot out of its position by the curb abruptly. Turning the steering wheel adeptly, the car made a sharp u-turn and entered the street.

The red haired man drummed his fingers on the dashboard, watching Tsuna out of the corner of his eye. "So, how was school today?" he asked conversationally.

Tsuna sighed heavily. He didn't turn in any of his homework (his professors were used to it, one day that spartan home tutor from Italy would beat some knowledge into him...literally), he was picked last as always for soccer in Physical Education, and to top it off, Gokudera _had _to give three students a blackeye and a sprained shoulder ("They were going to pick on you, Tenth!"), and get himself _and _Tsuna stuck in lunch detention for a week ("You too Vongola. You're the one who told him to do it, right?" "What? N-no, I swear!"). He was positive he made three new enemies today, if that was even possible, what with the whole class despising him.

"It's..." Tsuna tried to find a suitable description of his misery. Finally, he concluded, "the same as usual."

G raised an eyebrow, snorting. "Uh huh, like I know what 'same as usual' means."

But Tsuna was pretty sure G did. The redhead always seemed to know what Tsuna was thinking, and what he was hiding. The only reason G didn't corner him about his failures in life was that the man knew it would embarrass him.

And Tsuna didn't like to voice his worries and complaints out loud, because he didn't like being the center of attention. One frustration slipped out however, "Sometimes I wish Hayato-kun would be...less violent. It always gets him into trouble, and I'm dragged along too."

G gave Tsuna a small smile, but there was no humor in his crimson eyes. "Tsuna, you realize Hayato-kun is only doing his best for you? Even though he may overreact at times, it's all for your protection. Besides, I was exactly like Hayato-kun when I was his age."

Tsuna considered this, and they drove in considerable silence for a few minutes. Until he realized... "Eh? You were, G-sama?" Somehow, he couldn't imagine the always level headed and good intentioned G in his youth...

G chuckled, amused. "It's true. I once almost got expelled from middle school for breaking someone's nose."

Tsuna stared at G, unbelieving. His mouth opened and closed again, before he finally said, "Really?"

G nodded, not at all ashamed of some of his past exploits. "The person was bullying Giotto." He paused, "I can't say Giotto didn't aggravate him though."

Tsuna remembered Giotto was one of his uncles. He came to visit every few years or so, and the last memory he had of him was a confident, regal man. Giotto was also apparently one of G's best, if not closest, friend. Curious, Tsuna tilted his head, listening to G explain.

"Giotto was a lot like you, Tsuna," G smiled, "just as charismatic, though more confident, and witty."

"What does Giotto-san do these days?" he voiced his thoughts out loud, staring out as the car wove its way through the the traffic.

"Mmm, he runs part of Vongola from Italy." G grinned wryly, before commenting casually, "You know, when we got out of college, we flipped a coin to decide who would take care of you."

"EHH?" Tsuna was speechless. Giotto and G _flipped a coin? _He had never known that his caretaker had only been lucky...or was it unlucky?

"I lost." He shrugged, before quickly adding, "But I don't mind."

Tsuna said nothing, quickly lost in his own thoughts. He watched as they passed by the small shops, taking in the familiar sights of Namimori. He had lived in Japan for all his life. He was born in Italy; however once the Vongola Inc. moved their headquarters to Japan, he had followed suit, only 2 years old at that time.

Namimori was a smaller town in Japan, quiet and a good place for a family. Ever since the Vongola company moved to Namimori, the town has gotten more attention. _Everyone _in Namimori knew of the Vongola company.

He attended a prestigious private school close to Namimori, and even in the private school (filled with rich benefactor's and businessmen's children), Vongola was famous. Not that Tsuna wanted all that attention anyways. Once his schoolmates found out the heir of the famous Vongola company was just Loser Tsuna, all the fawning turned to scorn.

Tsuna would have liked to say he talked back to them when they insulted him, but honestly he was as timid as a goldfish. Gokudera was the one who'd take so called "revenge" on the Tenth's embarrassment, and he wasn't afraid to break a few bones in the process. Gokudera was in every way a hot blooded italian.

Tsuna was only half-italian; his father Vongola was Italian to the core, with a heavy accent, and his mother was Japanese, with dark hair and eyes. Tsuna was somewhere in the middle, his hair a light shade of toffee, and eyes a dark caramel color. Tsuna was most fluent in Japanese, as he often stumbled over his words in Italian. His father disapproved greatly of this; if a future boss of the Vongola company couldn't even speak Italian properly, what would become of him?

Shaking his head lightly to rid himself of the thoughts, Tsuna noticed that they were almost home. The Ferrari headed up a curving path, that wound around a gently sloping hill. The afternoon sunlight streamed down through the trees lining the edge of the road. The car slinked up a expansive driveway, and the estate came into view. The mansion was made of weathered sand-colored stone, with 3 floors of windows lined up neatly. The door was made of dense mahogany, intricate carvings framing the door.

G killed the engine, parking the car on the drive, and slid out gracefully. Tsuna fumbled with his seatbelt clasp for a moment, before picking up his bag and textbooks. He kicked the door open with success, before tripping stepping out and almost nosediving to the concrete. Thankfully, he managed to catch himself, and sighed with relief.

G chuckled, and helped Tsuna with the load in his arms. Picking it up easily, he kept it under one arm while fishing the key out of his pocket. He ignored the large iron knocker adorning the door, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Tsuna stepped into the entranceway, footsteps resounding against the marble floor. G followed, dropping Tsuna's stuff in the study before heading to the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun~!" came the call from the kitchen.

Tsuna walked over, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. G was on the phone, by the counter with furrowed eyebrows. Nana smiled brightly as she cooked, flitting around the kitchen. She nodded at the plate of freshly baked cookies on the counter, "Help yourself, Tsu-kun. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Tsuna smiled at Nana, murmuring "thank you" before taking a chocolate chip cookie from the plate. Just as he bit into the soft cookie, relishing in the taste of the chocolate and warm dough, G put the phone down on the counter with a click.

"Tsuna..." he began. "Your parents..._both of them_...are coming home."

Nana tittered and opened the refrigerator. "Well I'd like more time to prepare but...hmmm, I'll have to get started immediately on dinner preparations of Mr. and Mrs. Vongola."

Tsuna blinked, staring at G. His palms were suddenly damp with sweat, and he wiped it on his jacket before letting the hands fall limply to his sides. He didn't know what to say, or what to feel. He should be happy right? It had been a year - no, more than a year since he saw them. He should be overjoyed right? Right?

But...somehow, he felt bitter. His parents didn't know him at all; they would disappear from his life and reappear randomly. Every time his parents left again, he thought they shouldn't ever come back. But they always did come back to Namimori.

He wished foolishly that this time they wouldn't leave.

"I-I..." Tsuna stuttered, horrified at his inability to speak. He tried to choke down all the conflicting emotions he felt, and took a deep breath. "Oh no G..." he whispered. "What-what am I going to do? When they ge-get here. That is."

G gave Tsuna a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's fine Tsuna. They're still your parents. Just act as you normally do."

"But when I act normally I'm never good enou-" Tsuna shut up immediately. Of course G didn't want to hear his complaints right now. Still a bit hysterical, Tsuna shuffled slowly to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

No no no no no no...

Just when life had began to regain normalcy, his parents had to come back and turn it all upside down again. At least he felt _comfortable _living with G and Nana; they were kind and caring. But around his parents...he always had to live up to an expectation he'd never reach.

Oh no.

Turning on his side, Tsuna stared at the wall, feeling his eyelids grow heavy...

He was awoken by the sound of the door unlocking. Jolting up, Tsuna desperately patted down his messy hair. G gave him one last reassuring glance before the door opened.

In the doorway, stood the Vongola himself and his wife.

G was the first to speak. "Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Vongola."

Nana nodded quickly, "I've prepared a special dinner for this occasion, sir and mistress."

Tsuna stared. His parents looked the same as ever. His father had a blank expression, and his mother was smiling. This was interesting. Usually his father scowled at Tsuna the moment he saw him.

His mother turned to Tsuna, beaming for some reason. "Tsuna," she said, in her high soprano voice, "you have a new brother."

Tsuna's eyes widened. A...new...brother? "HIIE? When did you get a baby Mother?"

His mother laughed, the sound like chiming bells. "No, Tsuna dear, Father and I _adopted._"

At this, his father shifted his attention to behind him, pushing a figure out in front of him. "Your brother."

Tsuna stared. The figure looked about the same age as him, except maybe half a head taller. He had messy dark chestnut locks, with a hairstyle strikingly similar to Tsuna's. Except, Tsuna thought grudgingly, it fitted him much better. What stood out the most was perhaps his eyes. They weren't brown colored, what Tsuna expected, but a bright reddish, burnt sienna color. They held an glaring intensity that made Tsuna quiver a little. His white shirt and jeans were dirtied and wrinkled, and it looked like it hadn't been washed in days.

The boy cast his eyes around the house, before focusing on Tsuna. He was expressionless, seemingly bored of everything around him, but the eyes showed a flicker of interest.

Overall, he was... _intimidating. _

"Ah...um...hi..." Tsuna stumbled over his words, giving the boy a weak smile.

The boy ignored him, casting his gaze away.

"O-oh well...then..." Tsuna fidgeted. Apparently this time there was a third person to make him nervous.

His father stepped through the doorway, automatically turning towards G. "I trust all the family finances have been in order?" he said crisply, more of a statement than an actual question.

G inclined his head politely. "Yes, sir."

His father smiled, turning to hang his coat on the rack. "Now that we're back, I have to sort through some business affairs in my office. G, update me on what's been going on in the Japan branch." He quickly walked away, G following behind.

The Vongola always had business as his priority above anything else. Everything else was left to Tsuna's mother to decide. Tsuna never saw or talked with his father a lot when he was home, and he never once contacted Tsuna when he was gone.

Tsuna's mother smiled adoringly at the retreating figure of the boss, and placed an affectionate hand on the boy standing next to her. She looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Oh you poor thing," she crooned, "come, let's show you your new room, and then we'll have Nana draw you a bath and you can eat dinner." Her high heels clicked on the ground as she held the boy tightly by the shoulder, steering him to the staircase.

Tsuna watched, smiling ruefully as he saw the irritation that briefly clouded the boy's face. His mother could be overbearing and condescending at times. Still, he felt maybe a little jealous. She had never showered him with that much attention before.

Everyone seemed to be busy. His father and G were in the office, talking business, his mother was busy fawning over the boy (his brother?), and...

Tsuna felt a warm hug envelop him. He smelled chocolate and flour. Pulling away after a few seconds, Tsuna smiled at Nana. She always could make him feel better with one of her hugs.

"There, there Tsuna...don't be upset. Getting a brother is a very exciting thing!" She grinned, eyes softening. "You're too small. There are still cookies in the kitchen."

Tsuna nodded, letting himself be pulled by Nana. Once they got to the kitchen, he nibbled on a cookie, watching as Nana made the finishing touches to dessert. He helped her set the table in the large dining room that was reserved for special occasions.

The boy (brother, he reminded himself) eventually came downstairs, along with his mother. Tsuna noticed the boy had taken a shower, and was now wearing something that belonged to him, which was a bit too small for the taller boy. Tsuna's expression fell a little, but Nana was too busy to notice.

They sat at the dining table, and a few minutes later his father and G came down. His father took his place at the head of the table, and G stood with Nana to the side. The dinner was delicious (everything Nana cooked was good), but Tsuna didn't want to be there. It was awkward. His mother asked the boy question after question, and the boy didn't say anything at all, rather stared at something else with a bored look in his eyes. His father said nothing as well, and the entire time his calculating gaze was on Tsuna. Tsuna knew his father was examining him as the heir.

After dinner, Tsuna was summoned to the Vongola's office. He squirmed nervously as his father, sitting relaxedly in his leather and mahogany chair, read the newspaper. Tsuna stood stiffly, arms at his sides and fingers curling and uncurling.

Finally his father set the paper down neatly, looking at Tsuna over his reading glasses. "Well. You haven't changed at all," he spoke, deep bass voice resounding. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked loudly, and Tsuna felt his heatbeat quicken in anxiety. Talking to his father always made him light headed.

"I-uhh, I..." He didn't know how to answer.

"You are unfit to be the Vongola boss. G has told me of your failing grades in school, and your lack of dedication. That is disappointing. You haven't changed at all," his father repeated.

"Um, uh, I-I'm sorry...F-father..." Tsuna stuttered, mortified. Each sentence his father said was a separate stab.

"You should be." His father put down his glasses on the newspaper, leaning forward and fully looking at Tsuna. "Your mother and I adopted a boy your age because we felt it would be beneficial to you. He was living on the streets when we found him, and had no family, no relatives, nothing. That boy is your brother now, and I expect you to act your best. Hopefully this will teach you some _responsibility_." He gave Tsuna a stern look, and picked up the newspaper again. Tsuna interpreted this action as a dismissal, and quickly left the study.

Dragging his bag to his room, Tsuna fell onto his desk chair. He took out his schoolwork, and tried to make some sense out of the obscure text in his textbook. Glaring at the assignments, Tsuna groaned in frustration. He didn't know _any _of this.

The door opened and G came in. He grimaced at the sight of Tsuna banging his head onto the desk, and picked up the papers scattered over the tabletop. G set the assignments down again and began to explain how to do them. G was a good teacher for Tsuna, because he was methodical and patient. By the end of homework, Tsuna felt he knew half of the material. Kind of, anyways.

Yawning, Tsuna stuffed his homework back in his bag. He smiled tiredly at G. "Thanks G-sama, you really helped me."

G smiled and patted Tsuna on the shoulder, "Good night kid; get some sleep. You look worn out."

Tsuna hesitated. Something was bothering him in the back of his mind... "Eto, G-sama? I have a question."

G gestured for him to go on.

Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip, wondering how to best phrase the question. "Er, well, when I talked to Father, he said I was getting a brother because it would, um, maybe make me... less of a failure. But I feel like that's not all of it...G-sama, why do you think Father and Mother decided to adopt a brother? Is it really just because of me?"

G looked at Tsuna, contemplating. Finally he spoke, picking his words carefully, "I think...that they adopted another kid partly for your sake. That part is true, Tsuna. However, as you know, with Mr. Vongola, there is always a business aspect to every decision he makes. Your father wants the Vongola company to improve its reputation and credibility. So...with this adopted child, Mr. Vongola wants people to believe the company supports humanity as well."

Tsuna thought this over. He felt...somewhat betrayed. Was this just another business scheme? Did his father really think about his sake?

G sighed at Tsuna's perturbed expression. He looked at him seriously. "Go to bed, Tsuna. You have school tommorrow."

Tsuna nodded. G left the room, the door closing quietly. Tsuna changed into his nightclothes, with was a simple oversized white dress shirt (he thought it was the most comfortable to sleep in) and crawled into bed. Turning off the lights, Tsuna turned onto his side and stared through the darkness at the door. The curtains were pulled back, so moonlight streamed through the window, dimly illuminating the room.

Tsuna tried closing his eyes and counting sheep. Somehow, his thoughts wondered back to what his father said earlier.

_He was living on the streets when we found him, and had no family, no relatives, nothing._

No family...wouldn't that be lonely? At least Tsuna had Nana and G, who would always be there for him. But to have no one to rely on...that was horrible. Maybe that was the reason why the boy looked so expressionless. Maybe...

Opening his eyes, Tsuna glanced at the door. He thought he heard very faint footsteps in the corridor outside. After a few moments of silence, the muffled taps got louder and louder.

Tsuna didn't realize he was holding his breath in suspense until he couldn't get any oxygen to his lungs. Letting out the carbon dioxide, Tsuna watched intently as the door knob slowly turned, and the door opened.

"HIIEEE!"

Tsuna shrieked at the sight of the shadowed figure, before his eyes adjusted and he saw the boy standing in the doorway. It was his-his brother (it felt odd to think about). His brother looked disgruntled. Tsuna thought in the back of his mind that his burnt orange eyes almost glowed in the dark, and felt just a tad bitter that his eyes were _that _pretty. He looked at Tsuna for a second, and turned to leave.

"Wa-wait! Are you lost?" Tsuna asked, sitting up.

"I'm not." The reply was soft but low.

"Uh, uh..." Tsuna suddenly remembered. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi. Sawada."

Tsunayoshi...it was an elegant name. Tsuna was startled by the similarity in their names, and wondered what were the odds.

"O-oh. I'm Tsuna..."

Tsunayoshi turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Tsuna waited and listened, and in the hallway outside he thought he heard the distinct noise of a door creaking open. It was shut again. He listened as this pattern continued down the hall until there was nothing but silence left.

Laying down again, Tsuna wondered if Tsunayoshi was glad to be out of the streets. And then he thought it was lonelier here than there, and put his face to the pillow and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Lotsa pointless things in this chapter. . Any criticism, flames, whatever, are directed towards the review button. If you actually liked the chapter (O_O), just know currently I'm working/sorta on hiatus on FOUR stories, so don't expect it to be updated soon ^^; I'd like some feedback though, because this is my first time writing 7227...errrr shounen-ai in general actually. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys, it's been so long XD" My computer died a few days after I posted the first chapter (TERRIBLE luck, I know) so all my story files were lost, including this one. Anyways, I recently had my computer fixed so here is the 2nd chapter. I've actually completely forgotten the contents of this chapter...enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: In which Tsuna begins public school**

Tsuna sighed heavily as he fell onto the couch, exhausted after a particularly tiring day at school. After spending lunch under the sullen gaze of the dean of students, playing a nerve wracking game of dodgeball during gym class, and finding out he practically failed the chemistry test (something he isn't telling his parents if they don't ask), Tsuna was a bit disgruntled, to say the least.

He had long forgotten about everything concerning his new brother. Apparently the news was too shocking, so Tsuna's mind just decided to block those memories out, and right now, Tsuna had no idea his brother existed.

G had gone to the kitchen to make sandwiches for them both, as Nana was running grocery errands in town. Tsuna perked when he heard the familiar sound of G's voice. There was no one else in the mansion (his parents were who-knows-where) and G couldn't possibly be talking to himself, right? Right?

Perplexed, Tsuna got up from his place on the couch, and began walking towards the kitchen, just a bit worried for G's sanity.

"Hm, there's turkey, ham, and salami...we also have an assortment of cheeses...mostly Italian...so, what do you want, kid?"

"Sure, let me make a sandwich for you too. You don't have to raid the refrigerator for food, just ask, you know."

Tsuna slowly peeked into the kitchen. He let out a shrill scream and reeled back, staring and stuttering unintelligibly.

"Y-yo-you...I-I...wh-wha-what?" Tsuna squeaked out, glancing at G wildly before turning his gaze back to the other person in the kitchen.

G tried not to laugh, smiling at Tsuna before speaking as clearly as he could. "He's your _brother _Tsuna. Remember?"

Tsuna stared. And stared. Wait, what? As far back as he could remember, he'd always been the only child of Vongola. Was G just joking?

But G had that dead serious look on his face.

Oh.

Oh god.

The memories all flooded back to him. His face drained of color, and Tsuna stared. Very, very clearly, he remembered in great detail what transpired last night. His parents came home from what was more than a year of being absent, and they brought home...

Yeah. It was still shocking.

Tsuna broke from his stupor when he felt a hand on his shoulder. G leaned down, looking at Tsuna with half-concern and half-mirth.

"You ok, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna blinked and nodded slowly. "Ye-yea, G-sama."

G grinned and looked to the counter, where all the sandwich ingredients were spread out. He took out plates, and began to make the sandwiches, ignoring the other two people in the kitchen.

Tsuna scrutinized the boy who was currently leaning against the counter, faint smirk gracing his face.

Tsunayoshi, he remembered, with just a hint of bitterness. What a pretty name, though Tsuna couldn't deny that Tsunayoshi fitted it perfectly. Staring at his elegant face, and fiery orange eyes, Tsuna decided grudgingly that Tsunayoshi looked more the part of Vongola boss than he did.

He sighed and looked away, studying the clock hung above the sink. Maybe his father would even decide to make Tsunayoshi the heir of Vongola (since now Tsunayoshi was his _brother_), but that was wishful thinking.

G smiled and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Ok, the sandwiches are done." He handed a plate to Tsuna, and then another plate to Tsunayoshi, who (gracefully) took the plate with one hand.

Tsuna muttered until his breath as he fumbled with the porcelain, nearly dumping the contents on the floor. He saw Tsunayoshi out of the corner of his eye flash a short smile before he returned to his calm demeanor. Tsuna frowned, did everyone take amusement out of his lack of coordination?

G picked up his own sandwich, devouring it in two quick bites. He snatched the car keys to the Mercedes off the counter, twirling it around his finger before striding across the kitchen. Ruffling Tsuna's hair once, G finished chewing his sandwich and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry kid, I have some business to do for your father. Nana paged she won't be back until late tonight, so make pizza or something if you're hungry."

G paused before adding, "Oh, and try not to burn yourself or the house down."

Tsuna turned pink in embarrassment, glaring sourly at G.

"See you later, ok Tsuna?" G called from the doorway, turning and giving both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi a warm smile.

"Ok, G-sama." Tsuna returned, watching the redhead walk away. He turned to his sandwich and sighed in worry. The last time both G and Nana were out of the house, Tsuna almost burned the mansion down when he tried to boil water.

He'd just have to be more careful this time, err, hopefully anyways.

Tsuna ate his sandwich in tiny bites, watching with slight interest as his brother quickly finished his own sandwich and began looking through the refrigerator again. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the refrigerator, maybe a quarter of the contents were gone. Confused, he studied as Tsunayoshi took out a container filled with cold pasta. When the older boy began dumping the contents of the container into his mouth, Tsuna choked on his sandwich.

Coughing, Tsuna swallowed his bite and squeaked out, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Tsunayoshi finished off the pasta before turning his gaze towards him. Tsuna squirmed, uncomfortable. He wore a listless expression, dimming his vivid reddish-yellow eyes. Tsuna honestly had never seen eyes that color, and it was unsettling. Unsettling, but beautiful nonetheless. Yet another thought that made Tsuna feel maybe a little in awe.

Tsunayoshi began to turn back to the refrigerator, so Tsuna quickly blurted out, "Um, have you been doing that the entire day?"

He realized that Tsunayoshi probably stayed at the mansion with Nana while Tsuna was at school. Lucky. He didn't have to suffer through high school.

Tsunayoshi examined him for a moment, blazing eyes burning holes into Tsuna. His face was expressionless.

"You're not what I expected."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. He started to ask what the other boy meant, before stopping and deciding it wasn't his business anyways. Finishing his sandwich, Tsuna was lost in his own thoughts for a while.

Glancing up from his plate, Tsuna met the other boy's intense eyes and looked away quickly. He frowned, realizing he really couldn't figure out Tsunayoshi's intentions. He was like a stranger...but then again, he _was _a stranger after all. It was only yesterday, and the memories were blurry, like he was underwater or in a dream. His parents came home...and...Tsuna curled his fingers, eyes flickering briefly with something like anger. Why did he feel so...alone?

He remembered talking to G last night. G had said something about Tsunayoshi...and business...Tsuna didn't really understand. But then again, his parents had their own motives, and he guessed either way, he would have to deal with it. Still, he wanted to know the entire story.

Tsuna glanced up at the clock. It was only 8:30 PM, too early to go to bed yet. It was a Saturday tommorrow, so there was no school. G would probably be gone the entire night, and he wasn't sure when Nana would return. His mind briefly noted that there was a major math test in a few weeks, but Tsuna decided against studying. School was hard enough as it is, and wasn't Reborn coming over next week? He could help Tsuna study...hopefully without killing him, that is.

He sighed and left the kitchen, trying not to meet Tsunayoshi's gaze that was intently fixed on him. Tsuna fell on the couch, holding a pillow to his chest before reaching for the remote. Flicking listlessly through the channels, Tsuna blinked wearily, almost not noticing the person that sat next to him.

When he finally saw the other boy staring at the TV with faint interest, Tsuna blinked, alarmed.

"Um...do you want to watch anything...particularly?" Tsuna mumbled, staring at the other boy blankly.

Tsunayoshi stared back, eyes blazing as usual. He gave a minuscule twitch of the shoulders before turning back to the TV.

Tsuna sighed again. Why was this whole communication thing so hard anyways? He was already naturally shy, and it felt awkward talking to people he didn't know...and Tsunayoshi seemed so distant, it just made the whole situation worse. But Tsuna _did _have to try and be nice, because (he winced inwardly) Tsunayoshi was his apparent brother now. It still didn't make any sense..._now _his parents decided to come back into his life again? With a brother?

"Vongola."

Tsuna glanced over at the other boy, startled. "Wh-what?"

"Do you know anything about Vongola?"

Tsuna stared at Tsunayoshi with wide eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?" He couldn't wrap his mind around what the other was saying...of course he knew about Vongola, he was the son of Vongola! Right? Well he guessed it was possible that his parents could have been keeping something from him...he almost expected it. Even though he was their son, they told him practically nothing. All he could remember was G and Nana raising him, ever since childhood.

So maybe...Tsunayoshi knew something about Vongola that he didn't?

"What? What is it?" Tsuna asked, voice getting louder. He tried not to shout, but the alarm showed all over his face.

Tsunayoshi looked slightly taken back, before regaining his composure. A wry smile was faint on his lips. "You know nothing at all..." he murmured.

Tsuna bit his lip. His fingers curled limply; he felt a growing irritation. Who was this person anyways, who acted like he knew so much? Wasn't he just a orphan his parents picked up on the streets? Honestly...

"I...who..are you?" Tsuna spoke quietly, looking down and lacing his fingers together.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The humor in his voice was evident.

Tsuna groaned in frustration. This...he was getting nowhere. "No, I mean...that...why are you here?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes hardened, flames dimming. "What do you think? _Vongola _took me in. It wasn't like I could say anything."

Tsuna blinked. He was bewildered. He didn't get anything Tsunayoshi said. "What do you mean? Aren't you an orphan?"

Tsunayoshi's expression changed. His mouth curled downwards, and his eyes burned holes in Tsuna. Immediately Tsuna regretted what he said. He should have realized Tsunayoshi would have been insulted...but he didn't mean to...

"Gomen..." Tsuna muttered, miserably, "I...really...don't know anything about you."

Tsunayoshi scoffed, but it lost its usual sharpness. "No you don't. I do live in an orphanage. But I'd rather stay there than come here."

Tsuna looked up again, eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "But...why? Isn't...getting adopted...a good thing?"

Tsunayoshi smiled without humor. "Usually. I didn't think I'd get adopted by Vongola though."

Tsuna hesitated, before continuing. "I...don't know why they adopted you...I don't know anything...actually..."

"That's what you say. 'I don't know anything.' What _do _you know?"

Tsuna blinked again. It was...a good question. He didn't know how to answer. "I know..."

"Thought so."

Tsuna blushed, embarrassed. Did it make it worse that Tsunayoshi's gaze was so intent? The television buzzed in the background; if he strained to listen he could make out the faint noise of static. But who was listening really?

"That's unfair. I-I have to think about it." Tsuna retorted, albeit late.

Tsunayoshi smirked. "About that, I have a question. You don't seem like the Vongola heir that'll inherit the company. Rather, you're pretty average."

Tsuna frowned and sighed. "I know. Everyone says that."

"Hmmph."

Tsuna slid down the couch, hugging the pillow tightly. He yawned, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Vongola...my father...my parents...I don't see them much," he muttered, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Tsunayoshi was impassive, only a hint of emotion clouding his normally calm orange eyes.

"I don't even do well in school...it's a joke..." Tsuna mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

A melodic laugh startled Tsuna out of his stupor. Tsunayoshi smirked at him, eyes glittering sharply.

"Is it really?"

Tsuna blinked. He didn't know what to say...but then again did he ever? Taking a risk, he spoke back, "I don't want to inherit Vongola...at all..."

Tsunayoshi looked at him boredly, "You look half dead. Go to sleep already."

Tsuna hesitated, before stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "O-ok." Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was already 10:00 PM. Did they spend that much time talking? Heading for the staircase, he glanced back to see Tsunayoshi flicking through the channels listlessly. Noticing the other's gaze, Tsunayoshi looked up and smiled acerbically. "Oyasuminasai, Tsuna."

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Stuttering, Tsuna replied back, "Oyasumi...ah, Tsu-tsunayoshi..."

Quickly fleeing up the steps, Tsuna felt his face heat up. Did everyone derive enjoyment from teasing him?

Climbing into bed, Tsuna pulled the covers over his head and sighed. At least today, he managed to talk to Tsunayoshi, and that was a step right? Though, he wasn't quite sure what his "brother" meant completely. Burying his face into the pillow, Tsuna felt his eyes drift close slowly.

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he felt the morning light streaming in through the window. Blinking carefully, he waited as the room came into focus and then glanced at the clock. <em>8:00 AM. <em>As expected. Tsuna was never one to wake up late, for the sole reason of not being able to sleep through the sun rays coming in through the windowpanes. Sitting up in bed, he yawned, before getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans he left flung on the chair, before heading down the hallway. Tsuna paused as he neared the grand staircase that went down to the foyer and main living space, hearing faint voices coming from the kitchen.

Rubbing his eyes, he entered the kitchen to see G talking animatedly to Nana, who was cooking breakfast as she always did. Tsuna was only slightly startled to see Tsunayoshi eating solemnly on the counter, eyes fixed on the plate. G glanced up as Tsuna entered, gave him a small smile, and pointed to some toast sitting on the counter.

As Tsuna grabbed the toast from the plate, wincing as it burnt his fingers, G added, "Oh, Tsuna, Mr. Vongola would like to see you, so go to his office when you're done eating."

Tsuna's heart sank into the pit of his stomach, and he lost his appetite immediately. His father rarely ever wanted to talk to him...and on the rare times he did, it usually did not end well for Tsuna. Trembling, he quickly swallowed down the toast, choking a bit, and headed for the office down the hall.

Nervously, Tsuna nudged the door open cautiously, peeking inside. Vongola glanced up from the papers stacked on the desk, before returning his gaze to the papers. Tsuna took that as an invitation to enter, and stood uneasily in front of the desk, hands clutched to his chest.

"As of this morning, you are officially un-enrolled from your current school."

Tsuna blinked, and then blinked again. "Wh-what? Father, I don't get what you're-"

His father shook his head and cut him off. Disappointment laced into his words like a vice. "Your mother and I expected you to uphold the Vongola name in whatever you do, and that involves academics. Unfortunately, I was informed to a _great extent _the complete disappointment that my son is failing every one of his classes, and furthermore, is a _disgrace _as heir of Vongola."

Tsuna stood there, absolutely mortified. Somewhere in his brain, he faintly recognized his father's brief lecture as probably the most he had spoken to Tsuna at one time, but mostly Tsuna was numb.

Vongola continued, "Neither your mother nor I want to hear about our son making a fool of himself at school. If attending one of the most prestigious private schools in Japan is not enough to make you do better in your classes and instill in you pride as the heir of Vongola, I have no choice but to see you unfit to attend a private school. Thus, you will be attending the local Namimori Middle School starting Monday, and Reborn, your tutor will be coming every Saturday for classes. Do not disappoint me again." He looked back to the papers, ending the conversation.

Tsuna stood glued to the floor for a while longer, fully processing what had just happened. He still didn't believe it almost...he would no longer be attending the private school? And wasn't Namimori Middle School a public school? He remembered passing by the school grounds occasionally, when he was in town.

Tsuna bit his lip, hard, trying to quell the bitterness that threatened to form a permanent stain. It had been two days...already his parents had returned, seemingly out of nowhere, his status as an only child had been obliterated, and he had been uprooted from the school that, though was usually unpleasant for Tsuna, was bearable because it was familiar each and every day.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into the murky waters of the unknown, and Tsuna didn't like it at all.

Turning to exit the office quickly, Tsuna brushed past the doorway without a word and was almost completely out of the room when Vongola added casually, "Also, from Monday on, Tsunayoshi will be accompanying you to Namimori Middle School."

* * *

><p>G sat casually, peering at Tsuna over the top of his reading glasses, crimson eyes unreadable. Tsuna had been freaking out for over an hour, pacing back and forth in G's study and in hysterics.<p>

"Oh god, G-sama...I can't believe this..._G-sama, what am I going to do?" _Tsuna muttered, enunciating each syllable with a clench-unclench of fingers, and a rhythmic drumbeat of his sneakers slapping on the wood floor.

G sighed heavily for the first time in so many minutes, wanting to catch Tsuna's arm and tell him to _calm down, you'll get a heart attack, _but instead kept both hands firmly grasping the edge of his desk. In sheer desperation, G spoke, "Tsuna, Tsuna, seriously- slow down."

Tsuna stopped pacing to glare at G, brown eyes flickering with irritation. "What?" he bit out sharply.

"Tsuna. It's not the end of the world, and you know it. Please stop freaking out in my office; it's _unsettling._" Flashing a grim smile, he continued, "Public school won't be that different from your private school. You'll still have classes and learn, just in a different location. Mr. Vongola thought this decision through carefully. Tsuna, _please, _use this opportunity to try in school. Make some friends besides Hayato-kun. It will be fine." Giving him one last significant glance, Hayato turned back down to the paperwork on his desk, signaling he was done speaking and would listen if Tsuna had something to say.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, feeling the panic slowly die out in his system, leaving a heavy weariness behind. He blinked, only realizing what he'd been saying with a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry G-sama...I'm just...really worried."

G smiled. "It's fine Tsuna, just talk to me if you ever need to, okay?"

Tsuna tried smiling back, nodding slightly. "Y-yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sniffed, staring at the phone with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. He couldn't do this...he had always imagined that, until the day they set his coffin into the ground, that Gokudera would be trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Well, a vicious, overzealous one anyways.<p>

Tsuna shuddered. What a scary thought. At any rate, he would have to get this over with, if he didn't want Gokudera to knock down his door...

Flicking through the contacts list, Tsuna quickly found the number. Tapping his feet nervously, Tsuna waited through the first ring before it immediately picked up.

"Tenth! Is there anything you need?" Gokudera's enthusiastic voice blared through the speakers and Tsuna cringed involuntarily.

"Eto, actually Hayato-kun, I actually have to tell you something..." Tsuna paused, sighing. "I-I won't be coming on school...today..."

"What? Are you sick Jyuudaime? I can go over with some medicine if you need me to!"

Tsuna frowned, quickly interrupting him, "N-no, it's fine. I'm not sick, but...my father says...I have to go to Namimori Middle School from now on. So-sorry Hayato-kun...but you don't need to worry!"

Tsuna snapped the cellphone shut quickly, biting his lip as he glanced nervously over to the window that looked on the paved driveway. He hoped Gokudera wouldn't come over...and knock down his door. It saddened him, to know that he wouldn't have Gokudera's company at school anymore, but maybe like G said, he could make new friends. Possibly.

Tsunayoshi walked down the stairs, yawning loudly. He was already dressed, in the Namimori uniform and looked over at Tsuna still in his nightclothes. "Aren't you going to get dressed? G said we have to leave in ten minutes."

Tsuna blinked widely, squeaking out something inaudible and rushed up the stairs. He almost forgot that while it was quite early in the morning, Namimori Middle School started an hour earlier than his private school. Stepping into his room, he stared at the newly bought uniform laid out on his bed. Quickly changing, Tsuna pulled on the sweater and smoothed it down before glancing at the mirror. His hair was a mess as usual, but he didn't have time.

Rushing downstairs with his backpack, Tsuna met G and Tsunayoshi waiting for him by the front door.

"Sorry," Tsuna huffed, catching his breath.

G gave him a tireless smile, and Tsunayoshi gazed listlessly at the paintings lining the hallway. The three stepped out the door, and G took out a ring of car keys from his pocket. He frowned at the keys, and then at the cars lined up in the open garage.

"Can't take the Ferrari today..." he sighed regretfully. "Vongola specified not to be too flashy..." Settling on a more modest sleek black Bentley, G entered in the driver's seat and waited for Tsunayoshi and Tsuna to take a seat in the back. As the car started and pulled off the driveway, Tsuna's gaze fell to the window. He felt the agitation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. What would public school be like? Would it be...a lot different?

Squirming in his seat, Tsuna turned his gaze to Tsunayoshi, who was staring forward boredly. He sighed, wondering what his "brother" was thinking. What did Tsunayoshi think anyways? Did he go to school before he was adopted by Vongola?

Well, Tsuna decided, he probably knew more about Namimori Middle School than he did.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, do you know anything about Namimori Middle School?"

Tsunayoshi's gaze turned to Tsuna's, eyes speculative. "No. Before I got adopted, I lived in Shimon. It's another small town near Namimori. But I was enrolled in the public school there, and I would go most days."

Tsuna paused. "Ah, ok. What was it like there?"

Tsunayoshi gave him a wry smile. "It's not that different from private schools. The building and facility of Shimon Middle School was pretty bad though, compared to private schools. I expect it's the same way with Namimori."

Tsuna pursued his lips. It didn't explain a lot, but then again, he'd just have to wait and see.

Namimori was a quaint, quiet town. Tsuna counted the streets as they passed them, staring out the window intently. They arrived at Namimori Middle School, and Tsuna was surprised to see the building was a lot bigger than his private school had been. Probably because public schools had a lot more students, he remembered G had told him. The building did look older though.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi stepped out of the car, Tsuna waving back to G as he pulled away from the curb.

"See you this afternoon, kid!" G grinned and quickly drove away.

Tsuna let his hand fall, looking up to Tsunayoshi uncertainly, before glancing at the school building again. He didn't know what to do really...so when Tsunayoshi began walking towards the entrance, Tsuna decided to follow quickly.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna froze. It couldn't be...could it? Spinning around, he felt his mouth slacken. Gokudera, grinning widely and in a Namimori school uniform, was running towards him.

"H-H-Hayato-kun! Why are you here?" Tsuna spluttered out, staring at Gokudera with huge eyes, disbelieving.

Gokudera smiled brightly. "Well, when I heard the Tenth wasn't going to private school anymore, and was now attending Namimori, I called G-san. He told me your father wanted you to go here, and I decided, as your right-hand man, that I couldn't desert you! So now I'm enrolled here too!"

Tsuna muttered darkly under his breath. Of course it was all G's doing. But, he was thankful. At least Gokudera would be here, to make public school a little better.

Or a whole lot worse.

Looking up, Tsuna noticed Gokudera was radiating out waves of hostility in Tsunayoshi's direction. Tsunayoshi was staring calmly back, no expression at all readable in his expression.

Gokudera ground out, looking in Tsuna's direction, "Tenth...just who is this person loitering around you? Should I get rid of him for you?"

Tsuna stared, shocked. He had forgotten Gokudera had never met Tsunayoshi before. "Ah, Hayato-kun, he's my...brother."

"Brother? Tenth, I never knew you had a brother!" Gokudera blinked shocked, before looking apologetically towards Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna bit his lip. He supposed, if he should tell anyone, it would be Gokudera. "Ah, he's my adopted brother. I only found out recently...Ah, Tsunayoshi, this is Hayato-kun."

Gokudera stared at Tsunayoshi some more, unsure of how to react, before turning back to Tsuna. "Well, Tenth, we should go now. Class is about to start."

Turning back to the school, Tsuna nodded. "Uh, yea."

* * *

><p>The teacher smiled at the class seated, motioning to the three figures standing in the front of the classroom. Tsuna was blushing, eyes diverted to the ceiling awkwardly, not used to so many people staring at him. Tsunayoshi was cooly standing there, his eyes calm, and Gokudera was currently looking around the room, glaring and wordlessly threatening the class.<p>

"Now, let's our new students introduce themselves." The teacher looks towards them expectantly.

After a pregnant pause or two, Tsunayoshi was the first one to answer, in a cool low voice, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Sawada Tsuna."

Gokudera quickly added, "If you threaten the Tenth, I will personally blow you to pieces."

The teacher coughed. "May we have your name...?"

"...Gokudera Hayato."

The teacher gave a small smile, looking back to the class. "Now, you three can take a seat in the empty places in the back."

Tsuna sat down nervously, taking relief in the fact that Tsunayoshi and Gokudera were on opposite sides of him. The tall, short black haired student sitting in front of Tsuna turned to face him and grinned widely.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

Tsuna gave him a shy smile, not sure of what to say. Tsunayoshi had his eyes on the board in the front of the classroom, listening to the teacher's lecture, while Gokudera was burning holes into the back of Yamamoto's head.

Yamamoto turned, still smiling, to the silver-haired boy. "Haha, hey! I heard you guys came from another school! Is it true?"

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a small smile, nodding slowly. He remembered his father had told Tsunayoshi and him not to say they were the sons of Vongola, and not to answer too in-depth questions. Apparently his father hadn't wanted it to be known that his son, the heir of Vongola, was attending a common school like Namimori Middle School.

"Wow, that's cool! I've been going to Namimori public school ever since...I play baseball for the school!"

Tsuna smiled, listening as their new friend continued to talk. Did...this constitute as a friendship? Was it really possible he had made a new friend on only the first day?

Namimori Middle School didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"So, do you guys want to sit together during lunch? My father made some fresh sushi!"<p>

Yamamoto grinned happily, looking towards the group as they waited by Tsuna's locker.

Tsuna smiled, glancing over at Gokudera. "Ah, thanks Yamamato-san, but-"

"No way! Don't even think about staying near the Tenth!" Gokudera steamed, glaring at the black haired youth for what was probably the thousandth time that day.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Haha! Well then, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera!"

Gokudera growled darkly, glaring at the retreating form of Yamamoto. "Just who does he think he is, talking so casually to the Tenth..."

Tsuna smiled, "A-ah, it's ok Hayato-kun...really...eto, we could sit outside for lunch?"

Gokudera suddenly grinned at Tsuna. "Sure! Whatever the Tenth says!"

"Heh, look it's the weird new kids."

Tsuna turned shocked, to see a scraggly group of students, who looked a lot like juvenile delinquents. He remembered they had been muttering and laughing to each other while pointing to Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Gokudera's direction in class.

Gokudera quickly stood in front of Tsuna and Tsunayoshi, glaring at the students who looked like trouble.

"What are you doing? Get away from here now."

The burly leader of the group laughed. "Haha, look here! The scrawny brown haired kid has a bodyguard! Ooh, how scary!"

Gokudera glared at them. "Get away now." He reached for the weapons he kept hidden in his clothes, staring menacingly at the group of delinquents.

The leader looked around at his friends, before smirking violently. "Heh, fine then. These kids aren't worth it."

They walked off as quickly as they had arrived, chuckling to each other.

Gokudera turned back to Tsuna. "Tenth! It's dangerous here...those idiots were planning to harm you!" He ground his teeth angrily.

Tsuna blinked, breathing a bit faster despite himself. Back at the private school, there were some students who had wanted to bully Tsuna, and Gokudera had always stopped them. But there was something different about the bullies at Namimori; they had seemed so more menacing and of violent intent. He shook his head and smiled weakly, trying to reassure Gokudera. "Don't worry Hayato-kun! Uhh, let's go eat lunch now!"

Tsuna glanced over at Tsunayoshi, not surprised to see he didn't look at all affected by the encounter, but there seemed to be a slight harder edge to the warmth in his eyes.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Tsuna had a few more classes to take. They passed quite uneventfully, and the classes were similar to what he took at the private school, Tsuna was surprised to see. Yamamoto, thankfully, kept him busy in the classes talking, while Gokudera leaned back in his chair, glaring at Yamamoto the entire time.<p>

When the school day finally ended, Yamamoto had gone his separate way, telling them cheerfully that he had baseball practice. The three of them had decided to make their way to the front of the school.

"Ah, Hayato-kun, you can go on without me. Don't you have piano classes right after school? I'm going to stop by the restroom."

"Tenth! I can come with you, if you want!"

Tsuna sighed. "Don't worry about it Hayato-kun. G is coming to pick Tsunayoshi and I up anyways."

Gokudera looked pained, conflicted for a moment before his moss green eyes cleared. "Ok then Tenth! I'll see you tomorrow then!" He started walking down the hall again, waving back eagerly.

Tsuna waved tentatively, before looking back at Tsunayoshi waiting there. "Ah...I don't know where the restroom is."

Looking around, Tsuna smiled when he saw the sign above the door and walked over.

Tsunayoshi followed behind, small smile on his lips. "Your friend was ignoring me."

Tsuna looked sheepish. "Er, yeah basically. Hayato-kun doesn't know how to react with you being my adopted brother and all...but it's better than how he usually is." Tsuna shrugged, wincing as he remembered previous events.

"I've known him since I was 5, and apparently Hayato-kun has dedicated himself to being the 'right-hand man' of Vongola...though I'm not suited as heir anyways." Tsuna continued, sighing.

"I see."

The younger let out a small shriek as they entered the bathroom. "Ugh...it stinks in here." Tsuna peered into a stall and immediately drew back. "I think I'm going to feel sick...I don't need to use the restroom anymore..."

Tsunayoshi laughed a little, eyes glittering with amusement. "I told you the facilities were worse than your private school."

Tsuna scowled, as they quickly exited the restroom. He was surprised to bump into something...or someone.

"Heh, heh. Look who it is."

Tsuna let out a "Hie!" of shock, staring upwards at the group of delinquents that Gokudera had scared away at lunch. His heartbeat immediately started pounding in his chest, and Tsuna fidgeted nervously.

Because, well, Gokudera wasn't here right now.

The leader of the group laughed once. "Not so tough now are you? Where's your bodyguard huh?"

Tsuna stared down at the floor, shivering. He wished...they would just go away. "Go away...please..."

Choking laughter echoed through the halls. The leader smiled toothily, almost like a hyena. "Oh, I don't think so. Now that you're unprotected..." He raised a hand, reaching out to grab the defenseless boy's arm.

Tsuna closed his eyes quickly. He...he didn't know what to do.

"Don't touch him."

Tsuna's eyes flew open and he looked up, shocked to see Tsunayoshi standing slightly in front of him. Tsunayoshi held the delinquent's arm, who tried to get out of the grip.

"Ugh! You, what do you think you're doing-!"

Not missing a beat, Tsunayoshi twisted the arm sharply, as the juvenile delinquent let out a cry of pain, before pushing the other back and letting go.

The leader glared viciously at Tsunayoshi, cradling his hurt arm to his chest before hissing out sibilantly to his group of delinquents, "Let's go."

They quickly disappeared down the hall, and Tsuna, still breathing heavily, cast his gaze towards Tsunayoshi, eyes questioning.

"I-"

Tsunayoshi turned to face him, expression unreadable. His eyes seemed to glow with determination however, two blazing embers.

Tsuna felt his chest constrict, and he blinked, looking away. "Wh-why...?"

"I wouldn't have just watched them beat you up," He replied coldly, expression tight.

Tsuna leaned back against the lockers, shivering. He looked up at the other uncertainly. "You...you seem angry."

Tsunayoshi scowled. "Aren't _you_ angry someone tried to beat you up?"

Tsuna felt a bit nauseous, really. "I...guess...but I'm not really...just sick..."

Tsunayoshi smirked, humorless. "You couldn't protect yourself to save your life."

Tsuna frowned, "That's a bit harsh...I think I'd try."

"We should go. Won't G be worried if we're late?"

"Uhh...yeah..."

Tsuna started walking down the hallway again, falling two steps behind Tsunayoshi. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he walked, needing to sort things out.

In a way, he was wrong and right about public school. He had made a new friend but...he had almost gotten beat up on just the first day...twice.

If it wasn't for Gokudera and Tsunayoshi...

Tsunayoshi. Glancing at the back of his new brother, Tsuna sighed heavily. He didn't get it. Living together for less than a week, Tsunayoshi had spent most of the time ignoring Tsuna completely. They had only very few rare conversations, and as much as Tsuna tried, he couldn't get Tsunayoshi to act any other way. And truth to be told, he had given

up and just accepted the fact...

They would probably never be as close as _brothers._

Of course, Tsuna hadn't said yet-

"Thank you for saving me."

**A/N: Yay for Chapter 2! Now this story is inching along quite slowly, but I hope you'll bear with me XD Also, if any characters are OOC...ORZ Reviews make me happy (and update sooner XD), but in any case I am working on Chapter 3 and it shall be posted...sometime. So I'd like to hear your thoughts guys! **


End file.
